User talk:Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 10:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Collagen page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:49, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Gami Wiki! Hi, ! Welcome to the Gami Wiki! And thank you for your contributions to the '''User:Pokemasterss page! There's many stuff we can do here. Hoping you would stay and make some more awesome improvements!' :' ' is a good place to get started, because you can see what many of the users in the wiki is editing and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can always ask at the Help desk or maybe on the you can find on any article, or post a new topic on my talk page! :'Need more help?' The Community Portal has lots of pages where you can learn stuff like editing! :'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you from other contributors! I hope you would stay and make the Wiki a billion times better! -SilverWings is Out! Peace! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Arnatpong page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 10:41, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Planturnip page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 22:49, April 1, 2015 (UTC)